Dragon Age: New Legacy
by Bren Moon
Summary: Commander of the Grey and Arl of Amaranthine has persuaded his love Morrigan to stay and not go through the portal. Now he and her travel back to Vigils Keep and when they return Morrigan will have to adapt and learn to be the Arlesa of Amaranthine along side her love and their 17 month old son, but of course new threats shall arise.
1. Chapter I: COMING HOME

Chapter I

Coming home

Darkspawn. For Ferelden these creatures had always straddled the line between menace and myth. Nannies and wet-nurses the kingdom over clucked that it was the darkspawn who snatched unruly children from their beds at night and disappeared into the bowels of the earth- never to be seen again. Now and then, however, in a dingy, ale-soaked tavern you might hear of a caravan that had been raided by such creatures, or of a farmer who had been woken by the sound of his cattle being devoured by something monstrous. But these small bands of darkspawn were mindless beasts, bearing crude arms and usually starving- even the most mead-addled, pot-bellied garrison in the kingdom could dispatch of them. But the threat was over, and by the Maker everyone hoped it would be for centuries to come.

After a week of traveling Ariane, Finn, Buster, Morrigan, our son Jason and I were exhausted and our rations were low. I had eaten less than everyone else and gave most of my rations to my son and soon to be wife. She came walking out of our tent wearing her robes and wrapped in a cloak she came up behind me and she wrapped her arms around my chest as she kissed my collarbone. I smiled and let out a sigh as I looked over my shoulder into her beautiful golden eyes.

"Come to bed, my love, you cannot spend the whole of the night keeping watch. 'Tis something, I believe Buster can do quite well on his own." Buster walks over wagging his short little tail as he barked happily. I looked back out into the pitch black forest. "I'm fine I haven't been hungry lately."

She sighed as she unwrapped her arms and walked around me to stand in the way of my gaze. "You can't protect us if you don't eat and rest."

I look into her eyes once again as she looks at me into my soul with such warmth and compassion. I finally give in as I lean in and kiss her softly on the lips and I take a hold of her hand. "Alright let's go love… Buster you're on guard duty." Buster barked happily as he spun around before he planted his butt on the ground and stared into the forest.

The next morning I woke up to find Morrigan propped up on one arm as she looked at Jason smiling. I smile as I propped myself up on my elbows as I lean over and kiss her on the lips. "Good morning, my love."

She nodded as she looked at me then back at Jason. "Good morning, he looks just like you…"

I gently grabbed Jason's hand as I kissed his forehead. "That he does." Moments later we got out of the tent to see everything has been picked up except for our tent.

Finn walked over with a grin as he waved his hand over our tent and it vanished. "Morning you love birds."

"Shut up you queer man. I believe you have some tevinter scrolls to excite yourself over." I nodded to Finn and chuckled as I walk over to Buster who looked like a statue while I adjusted the leather straps on my armor. "Alright boy guard duty is over. Time we head home." Buster immediately jumped to his feet as he gave a cheery bark and went to Morrigan's side.

It had only taken a day's travel to reach Vigils Keep and by that time I could tell we were all famished from the growling of our stomachs. As we approached the gates they slowly opened and Anders, Oghren, Nathaniel, and Mhairi were the thereto greet us. Once the short reunion was over we went to the throne room where Seneschal Varel was speaking to Captain Garavel, both had survived the attack on Vigils Keep while I defended the city of Amaranthine.

When I approached them both crossed their arms over their chests and bowed. "Welcome home Commander and who are these four you have with you?"

I smiled as I wrapped my arm around Morrigan while she held our son. "This is my soon to be wife and this is my son Jason."

For a moment Varel looked at Garavel with a confused look but Garavel just shrugged "Excuse me Commander but I have some matters to attend to in the barracks."

I looked at Garavel and nodded. "Alright do what you must. Varel in case if you're wondering Morrigan was with me during the Blight and that's where it all began." Varel nodded like he understood as he clapped his hands together and three servants came over.

Morrigan looked at the servants with spite "I do not need them to do anything for me and none of them are touching my son with their grubby little hands." The Seneschal looked at the servants and waved them off.

"Don't worry Varel I just need you to make preparations for the wedding. Oghren can help her out."

Oghren looked at me with wide eyes. "Awe sodding nug nuggets! You can't be serious Brenden?"

Morrigan looked at him and crinkled her nose. "You smell like tavern sewage. Just show me to his room and quickly. I do not wish to smell you longer than necessary."

I shook my head and crossed my arms as they walked off with Buster following close behind.

Varel spoke up "I'll get the preparations ready Commander. And she is a wild card from the look of her, be careful Commander. Oh one more thing Teyrn of Highever is here to see you."

I stepped closer to him as I looked him sternly in the eyes. "I know what Morrigan is capable of. Varel I would suggest watching your tongue considering she will soon be your Arlesa."

While I waited for Fergus to arrive I turned to Anders and smiled. "So how have you been since I've been gone? I see the Keep is back to normal."

Anders had his mischievous looking grin as he held Sir-Pounce-a-Lot in his arms as he petted the cat. "Oh you know me I've been healing the wounded and torturing Templar's whenever I can. As for the Keep, I suppose if by normal you mean quiet with darkspawn beneath our feet and Wade whining like a school girl, then yes."

I could not hold in my laughter as I shook Anders hand. I saw Nathaniel who stood before his mother's portrait. I walked over to see a sad look on his face "Do you think you could do me a favor and get rid of this. Just send it to my personal manor and I'll deal with it."

I nodded as I patted him on the shoulder. "Sure thing Nathaniel; I'll see what I can do."

He smiled at me "Thank you…"

My attention went to Mhairi as she walked over to me. "Commander welcome back and I have a report but I'll tell you later."

Just as she walked away Fergus walked in. I immediately went to him and we embraced. Once we stopped squeezing the air out of each other we finally talked.

Fergus smiled "So how has my little brother been fairing?"

I let out a sigh, but with a small smile. "I'm hardly you're little brother anymore Fergus. I've been well and I finally found Morrigan and my son."

He looked at me with wide eyes and a big grin as he punched me in the arm. "Good for you Brenden! I'm happy for you and I can't wait to meet them. Sadly I might not be able to today I have to head back to Highever. Why don't you take a trip to Highever, perhaps you can leave next week?"

I smiled as I hug him once more. "I would like to Fergus."

**I apologize for the short chapter, but I promise in the future to all you viewers that they will be longer and better and I update it every week!**


	2. Chapter II: GREAT WELCOME HOME

**Chapter II**

**great welcome home**

I decided to pay a visit to Morrigan to see how she was doing before I returned to business with Mhairi. As I walked down the silent stone, torch lit hall way I came closer to my room when I see two servants run out screaming in terror as fire flies out of the room barely missing them.

The servants fled to the safety of their quarters down the hall as I heard the vicious and enraged voice of Morrigan. "Be gone you pest's! I tire of your annoying questions!"

When I walked into the room saw Morrigan holding Jason by the fire place as she rocked him to sleep. I smirked as I walked over to the fire place and leaned on it. "So what caused you to almost kill the servants this time?"

She scolded me for a moment before giving an evil smile. "Remember in Denerim when we stayed at Arl Eamons manor? 'Tis the same thing that happened here, they asked me if I would like a change of clothes! An again with the touching! What 'tis with all the touching? I understand for you and me, my love, but strangers wanting to touch and hold Jason! They will not try to touch him no more!"

I sighed and took Jason from her arms and held him in mine as I continued with the same motion she had done keeping him asleep. "Well I'll make sure the servants won't bother you or him anymore. I wouldn't like finding some charred, crispy corpses in our room." I watched Morrigan in silence as she smiled more innocently now and she walked to the door and shut it. Then very seductively she stripped until she was naked and she crawled onto the bed and laid there as she gestured for me to join her. Then I couldn't help but oblige as I put Jason in his crib on the opposite side of the room and then slowly walked over to the bed stripping my body of my armor.

When I finally climbed on the bed to join Morrigan her arms went around my neck as her hands cupped the back of my head and her fingers delved into my hair. With a soft groan in my throat, I deepened the kiss, my tongue darted into her mouth and it felt like a velvet flame against my tongue that burned so hotly, yet so sweetly. The taste of her was sheer bliss.

Then I grabbed her supple, perfectly rounded breasts. My hand cupped ... squeezed… massaged her tempting curves, my thumb rubbed and stroked the protruding nipple and she moaned against my lips as she leaned into me. The feel of her bare magnificent breast pressed against my chest sent a live electric current that ran rampant through my body. With a moan in my chest, I pressed her body against mine; an urgent need sizzled in my blood as it pumped through my body I roughly clasped her hips and pulled her against my hardness. Another low eager moan was driven from her lips as I moved my hand up her body, cupped the back of her head to deepen the kiss. I backed her up to the bed as my lips danced down her neck and across her collar bone.

My eyes roamed over her beautiful body taking her all in. "Oh Morrigan," I murmured. "By the Maker, Love, I have missed you for so long." As I lowered myself down beside her, I grabbed her wrists and held them above her head as my mouth dipped to her delectable breasts. I whisked my tongue across her lush rosy nipple before I pulled away. I blew gently on the swollen tip; the sensation of the cool air on damp flesh was intensely erotic and Morrigan writhed with need as she begged me to touch her again.

I needed little encouragement for I had been fantasying about all the things I wanted to do her since I had found her. I cupped her nipple with my lips, tugged at it and her body shuddered in response. "Do you like it when I do that?" I murmured.

"Yes, do not stop," she moaned out in a raspy voice.

I smiled. "Have no fear about that, Love. Wild horses couldn't drag me from you," I sighed as I kissed my way across the soft valley between her breasts; I cupped her one breast, took her hardened nipple into my mouth and with the other hand gently pinched the nipple of the other breast. A moan escaped her lips and I felt her body shutter as she entwined her fingers in my hair.

I hungered with a voracious appetite for the woman before me and I fed my craving as I kissed and licked my way down from her breasts to her stomach to her navel. My tongue stroked and swirled over her skin as I drank in the delicious taste of her skin.

She giggled as I dropped to my knees in front of her. My lips trailed kisses along the inner part of her thigh. I breathed in her mouth-watering scent; I knew she would taste even better than she smelled and I felt myself grow even harder at the thought of tasting her. When I couldn't hold out any longer my mouth soon joined in the torment so that my tongue could bathe in her sweet taste. I slipped my fingers between her folds and sank them deep into her. She buried her fingers in my hair. Her foot rested on my shoulder and I felt her legs tremble as cried out "Oh, yessss, Brenden!" I loved the sound of my name as it fell from her lips.

My lips sucked on the swollen nub as I drew on it until I felt her stiffen, my fingers glided in and out as they worked in rhythm with my tongue. Her fingers gripped my hair as she arched her back, cried out my name; her body quivered against my lips as the ripples with pleasure coursed through her. She fell back against the blankets as ragged gasps escaped her lips.

A devilish smile crossed my face as I looked up and winked. "Guess those stories on Grey Wardens are true after all."

"Oh after that performance I believe it," Morrigan purred as she placed a hand on my chest and a hand on hip, she rolled me over so that she was straddling my pelvis. She pressed and swirled her hips against me; my eyes widen as a moan escaped my lips and my hands grasped her hips and pushed her harder against me. She moaned as she leaned forward; her bare breasts skimmed against my chest and the feel of her nipples as they glazed over me sent burning flame of desire tearing through me. My one hand went around her waist as my other hand cupped the nap of her neck, I pulled her towards my lips and as they met hers I devoured them. My tongue sought out hers and she leaned into me as she deepened the kiss; I was drowning in her - in her lips, in the taste of her, in the scent of her and I never wanted this to end. I wanted to be with her always.

Morrigan bit at my bottom lip as she broke the kiss. Her lips kissed and licked their way down my neck, to my chest. "You have such a splendid body," she whispered. "It could take years to acquaint myself with it."

I moaned at the thought of spending years with her getting to know every detail of her body. She continued to trail kisses down stomach to my navel. She then slid in between my legs. The feel of her jet-black hair as it caressed the inner part of my thigh sent shivers over my skin and when her hand wrapped around me it felt like warm rich satin. "Morrigan, oh Maker, Morrigan," I moaned.

She slid her hand over my erection, lightly closed her fingers around me and slowly stroked the length of me as she alternated between slow and fast, hard and soft. The feel of her hand wrapped around me sent flames coursing through my body and as she leaned forward to lick the tip of me I shuddered as I moaned her name again. Her warm, wet mouth slid down my aching member and my hips involuntarily thrust forward as I moaned loudly, "Sweet Andraste… oh Maker yes!"

She circled her tongue rapidly, than blew a stream of cold air over my aroused flesh. Again, she took me into the warmth of her mouth. She licked, sucked, and teased me with her lips and tongue until I thought I would die of sheer bliss. This beautiful woman, the woman that I loved, doing these delicious things to my body sent me over the edge like our first time. I needed to be inside her…to feel her warmth enfold me; I grasped her shoulders, pulled her up to me and took her mouth hungrily in mine. I mumbled against her lips, "Morrigan, my Love, I need to be in you."

She nodded as she lifted her hips and guided me into her. Her heat wrapped around me and as she contracted her muscles I cried out, "Oh Sweet Andraste, you feel incredible."

I looked up into her beautiful face and watched as her face contorted with pleasure as she rode against me; the delicious friction between our bodies built as her hips moved in circles against me. I watched as her luscious breasts swayed with her movement and her jet-black hair cascaded around her face. My hand slid down her back and as I grasped her perfect backside I pushed my hips up as I pressed deeper into her. By the Maker she felt fantastic as I thrust into her again and again. She leaned back her long hair brushing against my loins and I groaned as I pushed deeper into her.

I reached up to caress her breasts and she leaned down so I could take her succulent nipple into my mouth; I sucked hard at it as she continued to ride me; she swirled and grinded her hips into me in a slow erotic dance, but I needed to be deeper in her so I grasped her hip with one hand and her back with another so that I could roll her over without leaving the sheath of her warmth. I began to move in long, slow thrusts, "You feel amazing, my Love." I moaned into her ear. My one hand I held her wrist above her head with while the other was entangled in her hair. I moaned into her throat and ear, "Morrigan, oh Morrigan," over and over again like a prayer as I worshiped her body with mine.

She wrapped her legs around my waist so that she could take me in deeper and I increased my thrusts. She moaned my name as she arched her back and pushed her hips against me. Her body tensed at the same time mine did; I felt the glorious wave of ecstasy crest as I felt her writhe beneath me and we rode the wave together as she called out my name again and again. I collapsed against her; groaned in blissful agony as I buried my face in her neck. I caressed her with kisses as ran my fingers through her hair. "I love you, Morrigan."

Morrigan looked into my eyes as she cupped my face with her hands, "Brenden Cousland, you know how I feel about that..."

I frowned and looked deep into her eyes. "I know…"

She sighed and looked off to the side before her gaze returned to my eyes. "'Tis a strange thing, but I think I am learning to get use to it." She let out a deep sigh before smiling. "I love you too, my love."

I smiled at her as I sealed my mouth over hers – and this time there was a new urgency as our tongues entwined and danced together. Her arms came up around my neck and I moaned her name as her fingers slid into my hair and gently pulled. She pressed her hips against me and I was amazed that she was ready to go again. I was even more amazed to see that I was ready to take her again. I rolled her on top of me and spent the rest of the night exploring her body with mine.


End file.
